Sonic la nueva aventura
by onizuka29
Summary: Sonic ya tiene 17 años, él solo se fue a explorar el otro lado de Mobius, ahí se encontrara con la aventura más oscura y peligrosa que posiblemente tendrá en su vida. Se enfrentará al imperio Cruz Negra, un ejercito conformado por los más sádicos y peligrosos Mobians que han existido pero Sonic no esta solo, estará acompañado por toda clase de guerreros que buscan justicia.
1. El bonito pueblo

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic, que eh hecho, eh leído muchos así que decidí hacer mi propia historia, veía que muchas eran de romance pero yo quise hacer uno de aventura y drama espero que les guste y me gustaría leer lo que opinan y are muuuuuuchas mas esta serie será muy larga tengo muchas ideas que espero y les guste :)**

**LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES CREADOS POR SEGA Y SONIC TEAM SON DE ELLO Y NO MIOS **

CAPITULO 1: EL BONITO PUEBLO

En un bonito paisaje de tierra, rocas y montañas se encontraba un joven erizo azul que corría a una velocidad increíble, era Sonic el erizo, el famoso héroe de Mobius, conocido por haber enfrentado todo tipo de peligros no solo en el planeta sino de otras dimensiones y alrededor del espacio profundo, pero ya ha pasado tiempo desde que Sonic haya tenido una gran y excitante aventura.

– Ya llevo dos días desde que no encuentro ningún pueblo o ciudad – dijo el erizo azul con un tono bastante cansado y aburrido.

Sonic salió corriendo a la montaña más grande que encontró, subió a la sima para ver si podía encontrar algún lugar ya que el erizo estaba solo el único conocido que podía hablar era Derek-Simm el erizo.

– ¿Derek estas ahí?

– Aquí Derek-Simm.

– Hola Derek ¿Cómo estás?

– Yo estoy bien Sonic ¿y tú?

– Que bueno, yo estoy bien y ¿los demás?

– Están bien Amelia, Cream y Tails se fueron a un picnic o algo así me invitaron a ir pero no quise, Knuckles sigue sin visitarnos pero supongo que está bien pero sigue sin haber rastros de Shadow.

– Entiendo…

– ¿Cuándo regresaras?

– No lo sé pero no te preocupes, no tardare en regresar.

– Esta bien, me despido, Derek-Simm fuera.

Derek-Simm es un amigo de Sonic que lo conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que conociera a Amy Rose, suele hablar con el cuándo se siente solo y con ganas de hablar con alguien, él siempre está para atender sus llamadas, Sonic piensa que se volvería loco si no hablaba con alguien, Derek-Simm tiene 14 años, es de un color amarillo descolorido con un poco de púas blancas, alguna de sus pues están paradas igual como el pelo se pone después de bañarse, tiene ojeras negras debajo de sus ojos rojos, Derek no es muy rápido como Sonic pero tiene un conocimiento imposible para su edad, está a la misma par de Tails, tiene un aparato que es como un bolígrafo gordo que usa para distintas circunstancias y funciones.

Mientras Sonic seguía su camino a lo lejos se encontró un pueblo, por lo que Sonic salió corriendo, al llegar al pueblo este se mostraba un ambiente muy cómodo y alegre, cuando entro todos los que llegaban a ver a Sonic lo saludaban, todos los que habitan el pueblo son muy amables, Sonic en su camino se encontró con una eriza de color azul, el mismo azul que se ve en un hermoso cielo veraniego, de cabello largo de unos casi a sus treinta años.

– Bienvenido forastero, le presento el pueblo de Shining Hill, mi nombre es Melisa– Saludo de una forma muy formal, mostrando una linda sonrisa y con un brillo especial en sus ojos

– Ho... hola, soy Sonic el erizo– Al principio se puso nervioso en la forma en que lo saludó y pero cuando se presentó mostro su confianza de siempre con un pulgar arriba, con un guiño y su sonrisa típica de él.

Entonces la eriza invitó a Sonic a cenar a su casa, aunque el erizo no está acostumbrado a cenar con gente que acaba de conocer pero ella parecía de mucha confianza por su linda sonrisa y alegría que transmitía en cada momento, eso le transmitía mucha confianza al erizo azul, de hecho, todos en el pueblo tenían pinta de confiables por una extraña razón.

Al llegar a la casa de Melisa ambos erizos se sentaron en la mesa donde suele comer ella.

– Dígame señor Sonic desea algo de tomar, tengo agua, leche, jugo de naranja y cerveza – dijo la eriza de una manera muy amable y como siempre con una agradable sonrisa.

– Un jugo de naranja por favor.

– Con o sin hielo.

– Con hielo.

Melisa fue a servir el jugo mientras Sonic se relaja pero empezó a ver a su alrededor, vio una foto de melisa con lo que al parecer son sus padres, la eriza parece más pequeña en esa foto, también una de ella que parece reciente en la que se ve en una playa, una foto de un bebe pero da a entender que es la eriza y una última foto que también parece ser reciente de ella y un erizo negro de ojos verdes.

– Aquí tiene – dijo después de dejar el vaso de jugo cerca de Sonic.

– Muchas gracias.

No paso mucho tiempo en que Sonic vio esas fotos y Melisa dándole el vaso de jugo.

– ya viste esas fotos.

– Sí.

– El erizo negro que esta alado de mi es mi esposo, fuimos novios desde la secundaria, dime ¿tú tienes una novia?

– Bueno no tengo novia pero hay una chica que dice ser mi novia.

– Hay que bonito, esa chica es enamorada de ti.

– Muy enamorada yo diría siempre me anda persiguiéndome y me abraza muy fuerte, apenas si puedo respirar.

– ¿Y cómo se llama?

– Amelia Rose pero todos le decimos Amy, es una eriza rosa la conozco desde mucho tiempo, ella y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas.

– ¿cómo la consiste?

– Es una laaarga historia– dijo eso después de haber tomado un poco del jugo.

Pasaron muchas horas y llegó la noche, fue cuando el esposo de Melisa llego a casa, no había mucha diferencia entre la foto y el, se llama Mark, los tres cenaron juntos y platicaron, Sonic conto una de sus aventuras, que si peleo contra un monstro de agua, que si conoció a unos seres vivos llamados humanos de un tal planeta tierra, que si peleo con todo tipo de robots, que viajo al espacio, que con unas esmeraldas místicas de colores convertía su cuerpo en una luz brillante igual a oro que puede usar cualquier tipo de poderes, etc.

Al principio les costó creer lo que decía porque todo eso parecía muy disparatado y sobretodo en poder transformarse con las esmeraldas del chaos, para esa pareja la idea de pelear contra todo tipo de robots les parecía como si fuera una película pero al final se dieron cuenta de lo que decía el erizo era verdad, sin que se dieran cuenta ya era muy tarde así que le dijeron a Sonic que se quedara a dormir aquí, Sonic acepto ya que no tenía donde dormir en ese pueblo además le gusta estar con Melisa y Mark, el erizo negro le dijo a Sonic que podía ir a dormir en una habitación que tenían para las visitas, ya casi era media noche, cuando la pareja se dio cuenta de eso le dijeron al erizo azul buenas noches después se fue a su habitación que estaba bien cuidada pero la pareja de erizos no fueron a su cama sino que se fueron a sofá en la sala de estar donde nada más se quedaron quietos con caras serias pero en sus ojos se vea un temor y una tristeza muy grande.

Paso la noche y entonces Sonic se despertó solo pero cuando lo hizo vio algo que hizo que una vibración pasara por todo su cuerpo se levantó salió corriendo y todo lo que había visto….. No era lo que creía.

Continuara…

**Tienen curiosidad de lo que pasara? Voy a hacer el siguiente manténganse pendientes bay **


	2. El horrible pueblo

**Hola a todos espero que estén bien aquí está el segundo capitulo de la serie espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews **

Capítulo 2 El horrible pueblo

Lo que veía Sonic no se lo podía creer, lo único que pudo hacer es correr, todo lo que vio fue una mentira, la hermosa casa en la que estaba Sonic no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, el erizo azul llego a la sala de estar donde estaban Mark y Melisa pero lo único que vio fue algo sacado de una película de terror, estaba dos esqueletos en el mismo sillón donde estaba la pareja, dando a entender que eran ellos Sonic quedo en shock al ver eso, después los esqueletos voltearon a ver al erizo aterrado.

– Lo sentimos – Dijeron aquellos esqueletos un poco tristes.

Entonces los esqueletos de Mark y Melisa se levantaron del sofá, Sonic se empezó a alejar más, los esqueletos se acercaban al erizo y levantaron los brazos en señal de que querían atrapar al erizo azul por lo que este empieza a correr, salió de la casa y se alejó lo más que pudo, estaba a punto de salir del pueblo hasta que aparecieron un montón de fantasmas y almas torturadas pero eran los habitantes del pueblo.

Sonic corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se terminó alejando del pueblo y desde lo lejos pudo visionar una ciudad a lo lejos pero Sonic se desmayó y se quedó en el piso no muy lejos de aquella ciudad.

0-0-0-0

– Se escapó ese erizo – eso es lo que un extraño erizo blanco dijo al ver que Sonic logro salir

– Lo sentimos se nos escapó – dijeron los esqueletos que después volvieron a tener la imagen de Mark y Melisa pero estos no estaban muy contentos.

Al ver que esa pareja estaba incomoda por lo que hicieron este erizo blanco pregunto – ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

– No nos pasa nada – dijo Mark

– No me digan que se encariñaron con el erizo, hahahaha que patético – Eso fue lo que dijo aquel erizo misterioso mientras caminaba y al final termino desvaneciéndose, y los dos erizos miraban como desaparecía.

0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente en una ciudad un poco lejos del pueblo maldito, en un hospital.

– ¿Sabías que el doctor Smith desapareció?

– ¿Enserio?

– Sí.

– Que mal… que mal, siempre decían que era un genio y de hecho lo era lo malo es que todos sus inventos tecnológicos se quedaban en la Ciudad Central.

Durante esa conversación entre esas dos enfermeras que estaban cuidando de Sonic este se anda despertando y no tomo mucho tiempo para que se dieran cuenta.

– Oh dios mío se despertó, rápido avísale al doctor. Dijo rápidamente una de las enfermeras y después esta misma pregunto al recién despertado erizo azul – ¿Esta bien usted señor? –

– Eh? creo… – eso fue lo que dijo Sonic de una manera un poco confundido.

Entonces el doctor apareció y le dijo a la segunda enfermera que fuera a ver al conocido, Sonic se extrañó al escuchar eso ya que quien podría ser, él no conocía a nadie por esa zona, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba después se le vino algo a la mente, ¿qué pasaría si ese "conocido" es Mark y Melisa? Esa pregunta le vino de golpe un montón de recuerdos no tan buenos.

Entonces la enfermera y un erizo verde de ojos azules con un pañuelo rojo en su cuello que llevaba unas zapatillas azules con líneas rojas, un saco marrón y guantes negros, con las púas cortas – ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó el azul que no entendía lo que pasaba – Soy Erick, yo fui el que te encontró afueras de la ciudad estabas desmayado así que te lleve aquí – le respondió, después el doctor y las enfermeras salieron de la habitación.

–Gracias por ayudarme y no te preocupes por la cuenta del hospital yo pagaré – Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

– Olvídate del dinero solo quiero que me respondas una pregunta.

– ¿Cuál?

– ¿Por qué estabas ahí tirado?

Al escuchar esa pregunta se quedó callado, no sabía si decirle lo que vio, lo tomaría por un loco y lo metería en manicomio.

– Te diré pero prométeme que no me tomaras por un loco.

– Está bien.

– Si te fijaste que donde yo estaba tirado a lo lejos había un pueblo.

– Sí.

– Pues yo estaba en ese pueblo, me quede un día, cuando llegue esta todo normal pero al día siguiente todo cambio, todo el pueblo estaba como muerto con fantasmas y esqueletos.

Después de que Sonic termino de hablar voltio a ver a Erick esperando como iba a ser su reacción.

– Interesante.

– ¿Eh?

– No es la primera vez que sucede algo así.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que ya ha pasado antes?

– Si, muchas veces.

– Entonces me puedes decir que rayos sucede ahí.

– Durante mucho tiempo en esta ciudad se estado contando una leyenda de que ese pueblo, Shining Hill, esta maldito porque como fue uno de los primeros pueblos en ser atacados por Cruz Negra, uno de los fundadores murió en ese pueblo y su alma se quedó ahí, como un fantasma empezó a matar uno por uno a los habitantes quedándose con sus almas y con el paso del tiempo ese pueblo se convirtió en algo parecido a un purgatorio con la alma de uno de los fundadores de la maldita Cruz Negra y los pobres habitantes de Shining Hill.

– Que horrible.

Sonic al escuchar tal historia se quedó pasmado, no podía creer lo triste y oscura que era.

– ¿Y cómo se llama el que tiene controlado al pueblo?

– Radiguet… – Dijo de manera seria.

– ¿Quién lo mato?

– Uno de los primeros Resisti.

– ¿Quiénes son esos?

Erick al escuchar eso se sorprendió y se le quedo viendo, Sonic no entendía su reacción.

– ¡¿NO LOS CONOCES?! ¡¿DE DONDE VIENES?! – Grito de manera sorprendida al erizo azul.

– ¿Eh?

– Por si no lo sabes los Resisti es una organización rebelde que desde que apareció Cruz Negra se creó pero desafortunadamente parece que ya no hay más pero yo sé que están ahí, en alguna parte, ahora quiero que me respondas algo, ¿De dónde eres?

– Vengo de South Island.

– Con razón no sabes nada, ustedes los del lado sur nunca han sufrido ámanos de Cruz Negra, todo gracias a un humano gordo y sus robots.

– ¿Quién?

– Un tal Eggman o algo así, no recuerdo muy bien quién es.

– ¡Eggman! Eso es imposible, ese gordo también ha amenazado la paz del lado sur de Mobius.

– El protegía ese lado diciendo que ahí iba hacer no sé qué.

– Ya se me hacía raro – Cuando dijo eso se levantó de la cama – ¿Y mis cosas? Pregunto mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.

– En ese casillero, ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

– Voy a liberar al pueblo de las manos de Radiguet – Decía eso mientras se ponía sus guantes, en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía unas vendas en los brazos, piernas y la cabeza, se quitó la venda de la cabeza y se quedó con las vendas de los brazos y piernas, las vendas de los brazos le llegaba de las muñecas hasta un poco lejos de los codos y las vendas de las piernas le llegaban de los tobillos hasta un poco lejos de las rodillas.

– No digas tonterías.

– Es enserio y si quieres me puedes ayudar – Le dijo eso mientras le expendía la mano.

– No digas tontería – Dijo de manera molesta ignorando la mano extendida de Sonic – Crees que te puedes aparecer aquí y decir que semejante estupidez, ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres?

– ¡Soy Sonic el erizo y te juro que no solo acabare con Radiguet sino que también con Cruz Negra!

– ¡Eres un idiota eso es lo que eres!

– Aunque no lo creas eh salvado muchos planetas, galaxias y dimensiones, yo y mis amigos.

– Tú no sabes nada… no sabes lo terrible que es Cruz Negra…

– ¿Pero qué te hizo a ti?

Erick al escuchar eso se quedó quieto y sin decir nada.

– ¡CALLATE TU NO SABES NADA!

Sonic se quedó sin palabras al ver su reacción.

– Tú no sabes lo terrible que es Cruz Negra, no sabes el sufrimiento que nos causó, a mí y a muchas personas, no sabes lo que yo siento…

– Perdón…

Erick sin decir nada salió de la habitación dejando a Sonic solo y con un sentimiento de culpa.

Entonces Sonic preparo sus cosas y salió por la ventana pegando un gran salto, él estaba en el octavo piso, al caer en frente de la puerta principal del hospital Erick pudo verlo desde dentro cuando salió del ascensor, al ver eso no se lo podía creer, al principio pensó que no era Sonic pero cuando este empezó a voltear a su alrededor se dio cuenta que si era el entonces Erick se apresuró a llegar hasta el, pero Sonic se empezó a alejar y con su comunicador en su muñera empezó a llamar a Derek- Simm.

– Vamos Derek responde – Dijo de manera desesperada.

– ¿Qué pasa Sonic?

– Hola Derek quiero que me hagas un favor, quiero que investigues algo y cuando hayas encontrado información me llamas entendido.

– Entendido pero ¿qué quieres que investigue?

– Quiero que investigues sobre… Cruz Negra…

Continuara

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que tarde en hacerlo, perdón pero ya esta esque eh estado ocupado con la escuela :)**


	3. Radiguet, el fantasma de los huesos

**Hola a todos los que lean esto, espero que les guste y perdón por no subir capítulos tan seguido :p pero porfavor dejen sus reviews, me interesa que opinan de la serie**

Capítulo 3: Radiguet, el monstruo de los huesos y la aparición de MR. X

Después de que Sonic terminara de hablar con Derek-Simm, empezó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad que ni conocía, decidido de salvar a Shining Hill pero detrás de él estaba Erick que seguía discretamente al erizo mezclándose con los que estaban a su alrededor, no sabía porque seguía al erizo azul, tal vez porque estaba interesado en lo que iba hacer, se pregunta, ¿acaso ira por Radiguet?, lo vio entrar y salir de muchas tiendas, de hecho cuando salió de una llevaba puesto un collar que tenía colgando un amuleto, Sonic ya llego en la salida de la ciudad pero se detiene un momento.

– ¿Por qué te escondes? – Dijo de manera alegre sin voltear a ver a Erick, que éste se sorprendió y se asustó al darse cuenta de que lo habían descubierto – Ya te había dicho que si querías podías acompañarme.

– ¿Sonic?

– Ven conmigo – Eso fue lo que dijo Sonic al voltearse a ver a Erick, ambos sonrieron.

Los dos erizos salieron de la ciudad, ambos estaban callados, se podía notar un silencio incomodo entre ellos dos.

– ¿Sabes lo que haces?

– Sí.

– ¿Por qué crees que puedes vencer a Radiguet?

– Yo siempre se lo que hago, soy Sonic.

– ¿Qué tan especial eres para pensar que puedes "vencer" a Cruz Negra? – Dijo Erick de una manera un poco enfadado.

– ¿Qué acaso no conoces mi increíble legado de héroe?

– Entonces sí muy héroe te haces llamar ¿Por qué nunca has detenido a Cruz Negra?

– ¿Qué parte de voy a vencer a Cruz Negra no entendiste?

– ¡JA! Quiero ver como intentas eso, ¿que acaso crees que la vida es un juego?

– Hmmm ahora que lo dices…

– Tú no sabes el dolor y el sufrimiento que ha causado Cruz Negra – Interrumpió mientras le daba la espalda.

– ¿Qué te ha hecho Cruz Negra?

– Te lo diré – se voltea a verlo – cuando tenía 10 años vi como decapitaban a mi padre, mi madre y yo pudimos escapar pero solo dos años después, en mi cumpleaños, cuando lo estábamos celebrando, irrumpieron en nuestra casa, y después se llevaron a mi madre, nunca supe lo que fue de ella.

– Que horrible – Sonic estaba perplejo al escuchar la desgarradora historia de Erick, además podía ver como este último se le ponían llorosos lo ojos.

– Y así hay muchas más historias del mal que ha causado Cruz Negra, cada una peor que la anterior pero otros no tienen la suerte de contarlas, tú no sabes lo que se siente perder a tus padres.

– Tienes razón, no sé lo que se siente perder a tus propios padres…

– Era de esperarse.

– Ni siquiera sé lo que se siente tener padres…

– ¿Qué?

– Por si no lo sabias yo nunca he tenido padres y nunca he sabido sobre ellos…

–…Perdón por lo que dije anteriormente…

– No es necesario que te disculpes – Dijo mientras le dio una palmada en el hombro – Porque con el paso del tiempo he logrado tener mi propia familia aunque no sean erizos azules como yo – Dijo mientras le dio una gran sonrisa.

– Está bien – Le regreso la sonrisa.

– Bueno hay que darnos prisa, tenemos una cita con un fantasma – Sonic sonríe y le guiña un ojo.

– Tienes razón ¿pero cómo llegaremos tan rápido a pie?

– Yo sé cómo, súbete a mi espalda.

– ¿Por qué?

– Tu solo hazlo.

– Está bien.

Entonces Erick se sube a la espalda de Sonic, después el erizo azul sale disparado corriendo a una gran velocidad, sin darse cuenta ambos erizos se aproximaban más y más al pueblo maldito.

Mientras tanta en Shining Hill.

– ¿Qué habrá sido de Sonic?

– No lo sé Melisa.

Melisa dijo a punto de llorar con una voz un poco trabada – Te maldigo Radiguet.

– Que bonitas palabras me dedicas Melisa.

– ¡RADIGUET! – Eso fue lo que gritaron los dos erizos sorprendidos al ver que estaba detrás de ellos.

Melisa y Mark se levantaron y se pusieron enfrente de aquel erizo de color gris con ojos amarillos como la miel pero se destaca unas líneas negras alrededor de sus ojos con su viejo uniforme de Cruz Negra con algunas manchas de sangre.

– ¿Por qué me odias Melisa? – Dijo de manera burlona y Melisa solo se quedó callada con la cabeza abajo – ¡Vamos responde!

– Por… ¡PORQUE ERES DESPRESIABLE!

Después de que Melisa le gritara a Radiguet este mismo levanto la mano para darle una cachetada es interrumpido por un grito que venía desde arriba de una casa.

– ¿¡Quién está ahí?!

– ¿Quieres saber quiénes somos?

Dos siluetas saltan de la casa.

– ¡SONIC! – Eso fue lo que gritaron Mark y Melisa

– ¿Sonic?

– Así es, yo soy el héroe de Mobius, Sonic, ¡Sonic el erizo!

– ¡Y yo soy Erick el erizo, agente de EAGLE!

– Nosotros dos te enviaremos a donde mereces estar Radiguet, ¡en el infierno!

– Vamos inténtenlo.

– Mark, Melisa, cuiden mi bolsa.

– Si – Dijeron ambos.

Después de que Radiguet dijera eso Erick saco una pistola de su saco y le empezó a disparar, pero lógicamente las balas solo lo atravesaron, él es un fantasma – Maldición – Dijo enojado – Ahora es mi turno de atacar, Erick mira esto – Sonic empezó a correr muy rápido hacia donde estaba Radiguet y cuando llego donde estaba comenzó a dar muchas vueltas alrededor de él a una increíble velocidad causando un enorme tornado donde Radiguet estaba en el centro, Erick, Mark y Melisa quedaron asombrados por el gran tornado que hizo, y quedaron más sorprendidos al escuchar a Radiguet gritar y aún más sorprendidos al verlo disparado del tornado pero como todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, el cuerpo de Radiguet se estampo al suelo.

– ¡¿Cómo rayos pudiste hacerme daño?!

– Eso es fácil, ¿ves el collar que tengo puesto?

– Sí.

– Pues con este collar hace que cualquier fantasma o demonio se manifieste en cuerpo y alma al mundo de los vivos, al principio pensé que era una tontería pero parece que funciona – Le sonríe y le giña un ojo.

– Con que para eso era el collar.

– ¡Bastardos!

Después de que Radiguet maldijera a los dos erizos, este se fue directo a Erick rápidamente para darle un golpe pero Sonic le lanzaría el amuleto al erizo verde, luego este esquivaría el puñetazo y se lo regresaría, como era de esperarse el golpe le afecto ya que con ese amuleto es posible dañarlo.

– Increíble, esta vez pude lastimarlo eso quiere decir que puedo dispararle.

Radiguet empezó a huir de la batalla pero Sonic y Erick se dieron cuenta.

– ¡Dispárale!

Entonces Erick empezó a disparar pero Radiguet logro esquivar todas las balas, al final se escondió en una casa.

– ¡Sal de ahí Radiguet! – Grito Sonic

– Ja ja ja ja ja – Radiguet empezó a reír malvadamente mientras salía de la casa de una manera muy confiada con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

– ¿De qué te ríes? – Dijo Erick no muy contento.

– ¿Han escuchado la frase: Siempre vas a cargar con las almas de tus víctimas?

– Sí – Dijo Erick.

– No – Dijo Sonic.

– Pues qué curioso, porque es cierto – Dijo entre risa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Dijeron los dos erizos sorprendidos.

Radiguet, sorprendentemente, mete su mano en su pecho, como si fuera de meter una mano al agua, después de meter más allá de la muñeca la vuelve a sacar pero con una gran bola verde con un montón de almas moviéndose dentro de la bola, que parecía una esfera muy grande, es de color verde oscuro y las almas eran blancas pero su textura era de fuego.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Sonic un poco asustado y sorprendido.

– Tú que crees.

Entonces Radiguet levanto su mano con la esfera de almas lo más alto que pudo y cuando lo levanto el cielo empezó a nublarse, las nubes que había en el cielo eran muy negras, como si una gran tormenta iba a caer en ese momento, comenzó a escucharse muchos truenos en el cielo, cuando el cielo se nublo completamente y el sonido de los truenos eran más y más fuertes, un gran rayo salió del cielo cayendo en la esfera verde, luego Radiguet comenzó a cerrar su mano y la esfera se hacía pequeña, para cuando tenía la mano completamente cerrada se podía ver un gran brillo sobresalir de su puño, luego puso en frente su brazo extendido, después voltio su brazo para que abra su mano pueda sobresalir la palma y así las almas saltaron de su mano una por una y así se pusieron en el piso donde se formó un charco de líquido verde que después de ahí salieron muchos esqueletos con espadas, estos eran esqueletos que todavía se les podía ver pedazos de carne colgando de los huesos, como una fusión bizarra entre un zombi y un esqueleto, con heridas órganos salidos etc. Como eran Mark y Melisa cuando aterraron a Sonic la primera vez.

– ¿Qué les parece? – Dijo Radiguet con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Son en total de 100 esqueletos.

– Eres muy estúpido si crees que con eso podrás detenernos.

– ¡Vamos Sonic!

Los dos erizos se lanzaron a la batalla, Sonic comenzó dando puñetazo en la cabeza de los esqueletos uno por uno hasta que uno estaba a punto de cortarlo con su espada pero le disparan, era Erick, él estaba cerca y pudo ayudarlo.

– Erick tengo una idea.

– ¿De qué trata tu idea?

Sonic se acerca a Erick y le empieza a susurrar en el oído.

– ¡Qué fantástica idea!

Erick saca otra pistola de su saco y se pone de cabeza, luego Sonic lo agarro de los tobillos y comenzó a girar en su propio eje pero a la vez se movía dónde estaban los esqueletos, lo que hizo Erick fue disparar como si no hubiera un mañana, con ese trabajo en equipo pudieron eliminar una gran porción, pero se acabaron las balas.

– ¡Sonic lánzame!

Como dijo el erizo verde, fue lanzado al aire, ahí comenzó a cambiar de cartuchos poniéndose otros que si tengan balas. Para cuando recargo empezó disparar de nuevo pero ahora lo hacía mientras caía, cuando al fin toco tierra Sonic uso una de sus grandes habilidades, se volvió bola y comenzó a golpearlos uno por uno, cuando atacaba a uno salía rebotando, como en la vieja escuela, los dos erizos acabaron con un gran número de esqueletos, Sonic y Erick se reunieron pero todavía quedaba unos cuantos.

– Je, nunca pensé que terminaría peleando con un montón de huesos en un pueblo – Dijo Erick con felicidad – Esto es como un sueño.

– Lose pero todavía quedan unos pocos.

– ¿No tienes algún plan?

–Hmmm sí, tengo uno, ponte detrás de mí.

– Okey.

Erick se puso detrás de Sonic.

– ¡Prepárense esqueletos!

– ¿Qué vas a hacer Sonic? – Dijo Erick un poco asustado.

– ¡SONIC WIND! – Fue lo que grito el joven erizo, una vieja técnica, cuando lanzo aquel ataque se creó como un tornado de viento azul que iba a una gran velocidad que logro llegar a los esqueletos, que con su ataque se separaron sus partes pero luego empezó a levantar mucha tierra, Sonic y Erick no pudieron ver a Radiguet pero tampoco Mark y Melisa podían ver a los anteriormente nombrados.

Después que todo se despejara Sonic y Erick pudieron percatarse que Radiguet había desaparecido.

– ¡¿Dónde está Radiguet?! –Dijo Erick mientras volteaba a todos lados desesperadamente tratando de buscar al enemigo.

– No lo veo en ninguna parte – Cuando Sonic dijo eso se acercó a Melisa y Mark.

Cuando se acercó a la pareja, estos se quedaron callados viéndolo, los ojos de Melisa se pusieron llorosos al ver que su amigo volvió para salvarla a ella y a su querido novio.

– ¡volviste Sonic! – Dijo Mark de manera alegre.

– Claro que iba a volver, no los dejare a merced de Radiguet.

– Perdón por lo que te hicimos… – Dijo Melisa cabizbaja.

– No importa – Dijo Sonic sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la eriza apenada por sus acciones.

– ¿Cómo vencerán a Radiguet? – Pregunto Mark mientras Erick llegaba donde estaban los tres erizos.

– Bueno pues tengo un truco bajo la manga.

– ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Erick.

– Melisa pásame mi mochila por favor.

– Esta bien – Dijo eso mientras le pasaba la mochila tipo cartero de color café a Sonic.

– Justo aquí tengo lo que nos ayudara para deshacernos de Radiguet de una vez por todas.

– ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Melisa.

– Agua vendita – Sonic al decir eso saco una larga botella de vidrio que adentro tenía la antes mencionada agua.

– Espero que sea suficiente para eliminar a ese maldito.

– No se preocupen suficiente.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que será suficiente para acabarlo?

– Tengo mis contactos – Dijo Sonic mientras sonreía.

– Entonces Sonic tu quédate con el agua, vamos a buscar a Radiguet.

– Okey, vamos Erick.

– No se molesten en buscarme.

– ¡RADIGUET!

Arriba de una casa, ahí estaba Radiguet, que en la mano tiene una cadena que esta amarada a un esqueleto que en centro donde están las partes de la cadena están conectada hay un candado antiguo, todos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas al ver esa horrible imagen.

– ¿QUÉ ES ESO? – Grito Melisa muy asustada.

– Este soy yo mi querida Melisa – Dijo Radiguet sonriendo mientras con su dedo apuntaba al esqueleto.

Con su dedo apuntando el esqueleto, ese mismo dedo se convierte en una llave antigua que mete en el candado, al hacer eso causa que las cadenas desaparezcan, el esqueleto al ser liberado se mantiene parado, como si estuviera vivo, a diferencia de los otros esqueletos este está completamente sin nada de carne u órganos, Radiguet se convierte en una bola de alma y se funciona con el esqueleto, después de eso el esqueleto empieza a brillar y se ve que toma otra forma mientras este estaba blanco por el gran resplandor que causaba, pero no solo brillo, también se puede destacar los truenos azules que comenzaba a expulsar de su cuerpo. Cuando la luz se fue se pudo ver su nueva forma, era un espectáculo horrible ver cómo era ahora, se veía como un monstruo, el mismo color, pero era más grande, los que solio ser blanco en sus ojos ahora es negro, de este espantoso ser se puede ver que le sobresale largos y puntiagudos huesos, que salían de la espalda como púas, también en los codos, en los brazos salían huesos igualmente puntiagudos pero estos estaban curvados apuntando al puño, lo mismo sucedía con las piernas y sus pies eran triangulares pero completamente de hueso con puntas largas y puntiagudas en los dedos y la parte de atrás del pie, sus dientes son puntiagudos, en la cabeza se podía ver que tiene cuernos pero estos eran de hueso, posee una larga cola de demonio pero de hueso y un pico de hueso en cada hombro, después de que el cuarteto mirara lo espantoso que se veía Radiguet, este salto de la casa en la que estaba pero al saltar hizo una marometa en el aire.

– ¿Qué les parece? – Dijo Radiguet con una voz demoniaca.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! – Dijo Sonic muy sorprendido.

– ¡No podrás vencerme así! – Dijo Erick retándolo

Erick empezó a dirigirse donde esta Radiguet, se alejó de Sonic y la pareja, saco sus dos pistolas y disparo sin pensarlo dos veces, pero el malvado monstruo crea un escudo de huesos con sus manos, las balas no pudieron hacer nada ante el gran escudo de Radiguet.

Después de bloquear el ataque del erizo verde, comenzó a acercarse a Erick, un con el escudo en sus manos, Erick trato de responder al movimiento de Radiguet disparando, pero sus pistolas se quedaron sin balas, era demasiado tarde, el monstruo estaba muy cerca, salto, el escudo de hueso que tenia se convirtió en una especie de puño hecho de hueso que está en su mano derecha, Erick solo puede contemplar cómo se acerca cada vez más, lo que sucedió fue que el golpe le dio en toda la cabeza, era tan fuerte que hizo que el erizo verde se estampara en el piso, fue tan duro que logro sacarle sangre.

– ¡ERICK! – Con ese grito que escupió Sonic logró llamar la atención de Radiguet, que al escucharlo se acercó rápidamente al erizo azul.

Radiguet se puso frente a frente con el erizo, sus puños se hicieron completamente de hueso, empezó a golpear a Sonic sin parar, uno tras otro, pobre Sonic no podía hacer nada excepto recibir los ataques, no puede hacer nada, Erick tiene el medallón pero como esta inconsciente no se lo puede dar, después de que Radiguet le diera exactamente 10 golpes consecutivos en el abdomen y en la cara, esta última con los puñetazos causo que le sangrara la boca, nariz y la parte arriba del ojo izquierdo, contando los moretones en su rostro, con un onceavo golpe en el cachete logró aventar a Sonic.

–…Sonic – Dijo Erick de manera muy débil mientras trata de levantarse lentamente.

Con Sonic en el piso, Radiguet con una mano agarro su brazo y con otra mano agarro el otro brazo del erizo azul, sin poder usar los brazos los dos Radiguet extrañamente uno de sus cuernos de la cabeza empezó a desencorvarse, con esto Radiguet tiene pensado apuñalar a Sonic, pero de pronto aparece Erick en escena gritando – ¡Maldito deja a Sonic! – aunque su intervención no fue de mucha ayuda porque cuando estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a Radiguet este con su larga cola de hueso lo golpea al lado izquierdo pegándose con una casa.

– ¡Erick!

– ¡Toma esto Sonic!

Erick le lanza el medallón a Sonic, el medallón atraviesa la cabeza de Radiguet, como él es un fantasma, Sonic atrapa el medallón con su boca, el erizo le da una larga patada en la cara, por el ataque Radiguet suelta a Sonic, al ser soltado le da un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago seguido con otra patada que es lo suficientemente fuerte para alejar a Radiguet de los dos erizos, cuando reacciono por el golpe que le dio Radiguet con su colas se levantó y se acercó a Sonic, el malvado monstruo, enojado, de sus manos comenzó a lanzar huesos puntiagudos a los dos erizos pero estos rápidamente se acercaron a Radiguet esquivando los proyectiles que lanza, estaba enfrente de él pero con algo de distancia, saltaron y ambos agarraron la cadena del collar con el medallón y ambos le dieron un patada doble en la cara, después de eso Radiguet le regreso la patada a Sonic pero más fuerte, tan fuerte que hizo que Sonic soltara el medallón y el agua, el monstruo tomo las dos cosas, con el medallón en su mano la rompió y el agua bendita la lanzo muy lejos pero no se vio donde cayó.

– ¿Sonic estas bien? – Pregunto Erick mientras lo levantaba.

– Si pero rompió el medallón.

– No importa Sonic aun podremos vencerlo.

– Ja ja ja ja, ahora voy a acabar con ustedes – Al decir eso los dedos de Radiguet se convirtieron en enormes y puntiagudas garras de hueso, Sonic y Erick al presenciar eso se pusieron en guardia, sabían que usaría eso para atacar, al ya tener sus garras listas se impulsó hacia donde estaba el dúo de erizos, estos listos para pelear, pero de pronto se escuchó un fuerte grito masculino diciendo – ¡ALTO! –, no era una voz que pudieran reconocer los cinco erizos que estaban ahí, cuando todos los que estaban ahí voltean a ver quién fue el que expulso aquel grito, lo que se pudo ver fue un ser misterioso usando una capa encapuchada de color café kakis, un traje de tela negra con guantes y botas moradas echas de cuero brilloso pero en la parte de la muñeca en el guante sobrepasa la muñeca pero más abierto, lleva un cinturón de color negro que en la parte del centro es un rectángulo de metal con una equis roja, no se le puede ver su rostro ya que lleva una máscara de metal con líneas verticales en la parte de los ojos que toman toda la parte de la máscara, no se le puede ver la boca, en la parte de los ojos solo se le puede ver las pupila, mismas que son de color azul, no se puede ver de qué color es ni qué tipo de animal es.

– ¿Alguien sabe de quién es esto? – Pregunto el tipo misterioso.

– ¡Es el agua bendita! – Exclamo Sonic.

– Mierda – Dijo Radiguet enojado.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto Erick.

– Solo les diré que mi nombre es ¡MR. X!

– ¡Dame esa agua ahora!

–…. – Se quedó pensando unos segundos – Está bien.

– ¡NO SE LA DES! – Gritaron los dos erizos.

Cuando la botella de agua vendita estaba arriba de Radiguet este levanta la mano para agarrarla, MR. X saca un cuchillo muy largo y afilado de su cinturón de la parte de atrás y lo lanza con mucha fuerza hacia donde está cayendo la botella, esta se rompe por el cuchillo y este se termina clavando en el techo de una casa, al romperse la botella toda el agua bendita se cae encima de Radiguet como si lloviera encima de él, empezó a gritar de dolor, un grito muy desgarrador, empezó a salir humo de él, como si se estuviera quemando, parte de su piel se comenzó a derretirse y caerse de su cuerpo, luces blancas comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo, cada vez salían más, al punto que exploto, cuando paso eso una enorme luz en forma de un gran tubo llego al cielo y todas las almas que estaban a merced de Radiguet se fueron al cielo, Mark y Melisa se acercaron a aquella luz pero sin antes despedirse de Sonic y Erick y decir – Gracias – la pareja se convirtió en una bola de alma y se fueron juntos a aquella luz, cuando todas las almas se fueron aquella luz desapareció.

– Lo logramos Sonic – Dijo Erick muy contento.

– Lose Erick, lose.

– ¿Y MR. X?

– Oye si cierto, ¿Dónde está?

– Aquí estoy.

– Gracias por ayudarnos – Dijo Sonic.

– No me agradezcas nada Sonic, nos volveremos a ver – MR. X saca una bola y la tira al suelo causando una gran nube de humo que hizo que Sonic y Erick cerraran sus ojos, para cuando la nube de humo se dispersó ya no estaba aquel misterioso personaje.

– Se fue.

– Voy a llamar a alguien Erick.

– Okey.

– Hey Derek-Simm ¿estás ahí?

– Si Sonic aquí estoy, ¿Lograste vencer al fantasma?

– Si, con la ayuda de Erick y un tipo misterioso llamado MR. X pudimos vencer a Radiguet.

– ¡Fabuloso! y ¿funciono el medallón y el agua?

– Claro que sí.

– Genial, bueno me despido, adiós Sonic esperare tu llamada.

– Adiós Derek-Simm.

– Bueno Erick ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

– Pues me gustaría ir a un hospital, ya me estoy mareando, tengo toda la cabeza roja.

– Je je je je eso es una buena idea amigo, pero ¿te gustaría acompañarme a derrotar a Cruz Negra?

– Si, suena divertido.

– ¡Genial!

Continuara.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y perdón por no subir mas seguido pero como ya Sali de vacaciones puedo concentrarme mas en esto, este es un capitulo muy largo pero no se preocupen ahora los are cortos para sacarlos mas seguido pero antes de despedirme me gustaría decirles tres cosas.**

**1\. Cuando entre a clases no subiré tan seguido.**

**2\. Este capitulo es el fin de la primera parte y todavía tengo preparado muchas más.**

**3\. Al final de ciertos capítulos pondré al final una lista de 10 curiosidades sobre la producción de capítulos, de hecho la primer lista la hare ahora.**

**10 curiosidades sobre estos últimos capítulos**

**1\. Tarde mucho tiempo en subir este capitulo porque al escribirlo tuvo muchos cambios, ahora los verán.**

**2\. Originalmente el primer capítulo iba hacer igual de largo que el segundo pero cuando lo termine se me acabo la batería de la laptop y se apagó, perdí todo el primer capitulo y lo tuve que escribir todo desde el principio, ya estaba desesperado de sacarlo por eso es un poco corto en mi opinión.**

**3\. Originalmente el nombre de Erick era Flowers pero decidí cambiar el nombre al que ya conocen.**

**4\. Envés de ser 3 capítulos iba a hacer 5 porque iba a ver dos peleas en el pueblo, una la iba a perder pero volverían al pueblo por un segundo round pero lo quise eliminar por la siguiente razón que es la cuarta curiosidad.**

**5\. Erick iba a morir en la primera pelea en el pueblo pero quise quitarlo porque pensé que su personaje iba ser más importante en las siguientes historias por eso solo hay una pelea en el pueblo.**

**6\. Como Erick iba a morir en la primera pelea tenía pensado en un personaje llamado Johnny que lo remplazaría en la segunda pelea pero como decidí no matarlo pues este personaje no lo use.**

**7\. La razón de que este capitulo sea el más largo hasta ahora es que lo iba a dividir en dos partes de dos mil palabras cada uno, la primera parte se llamaría ''Radiguet el monstruo de huesos'' y la segunda parte se llamaría ''La aparición de MR. X'' pero decidí juntar las dos partes en una y juntar los dos títulos en uno.**

**8\. El nombre de los enemigos osea Cruz Negra está inspirado en el nombre de los villanos de la serie Himitsu Sentai Goranger que es Kuro Jūjigun que en español es Cruz Negra.**

**9\. Si se acuerdan de la parte del segundo capitulo que es cuando Sonic se esta despertando y escucha la conversación de dos enfermeras que lo están cuidando, una de las enfermera le pregunta a otra si sabia sobre la desaparición de un científico llamado el doctor Smith, pues ese nombre esta inspirado en el apodo del doctor de la serie doctor who que es John Smith.**

**10\. Al principio pensé en incluir a Derek-Simm a la serie (Derek-Simm es un personaje creado por mi), osea que acompañe físicamente a Sonic y no solo hable por un comunicador pero decidí dejarlo como estaba ya que tenía originalmente pensado que Sonic hablara con Tails pero lo remplace con Derek ya que no quiero que ningún personaje original de Sonic aparezca en mi historia.**

**Bueno esa fue la ultima curiosidad espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y esta serie de curiosidades, me despido y espero sus opiniones de mi historia.**


	4. ¡Nuestra nueva amiga! ¡Zoey!

**Hola a todos gracias por leer este capitulo y los anteriores, el anterior capitulo fue demasiado largo por lo que este lo are un poco corto, ya que es como decirlo hmmm, una nueva saga o algo asi, espero que les guste :)**

Capítulo 4: ¡Nuestra nueva amiga! ¡Zoey!

En una hermosa ciudad con un sol precioso, todos los ciudadanos están con un día normal, un gran sábado donde todos puedes descansar después de una larga semana de trabajo y escuela, una eriza de 18 años de color magenta con el cabello corto pero le llega hasta las mejillas con unos bonitos ojos color anaranjado con un lindo brillo, lleva puesto unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca sin mangas con un corazón rojo en el centro y con unas sandalias, va cargando un lindo bolso rojo, está caminando en un lindo parque mientras come un helado de vainilla pero mientras paseaba por el parque se pegó con alguien que iba caminando en dirección contraria.

– Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención – Aquella chica dijo esas palabras de una manera muy penada pero a la ves lo suficiente claro para que ese erizo azul pueda escucharla.

– No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa yo no me figue – Eso decía ese erizo azul de ojos verdes que estaba apenado por el incidente y por ver como se disculpaba la eriza magenta.

Cuando escucho que no era necesario disculparse se quedó viendo el rostro de aquel erizo, – Es guapo – Pensó pero también se preguntó – ¿Qué le sucedió a su rostro? Esta todo golpeado, tiene moretones y una curita, no solo su cara está dañada, el torso de su cuerpo está cubierta con vendas y no solo el, también su compañero esta golpeado pero envés de tener vendas en el torso tiene en la cabeza.

– ¿Qué le paso? – Preguntó

– ¿Se refiere a mi cara?

– Sí.

– Bueno… jejeje es una larga historia.

– ¿Y esa historia incluye a tu amigo?

– Jejeje si, también.

– Que les parece si nos sentamos en una banca y platicamos – Guiña un ojo.

– Eh? Hmmm – Voltea a ver a su compañero esperando alguna aprobación.

– *suspiro* está bien.

– ¡Sí!

Los tres erizos se fueron a sentar a una banca que estaba en el parque.

– Deja me presento: Mi nombre es Zoey, tengo 18 años y estudio en la facultad de medicina.

– Mi nombre es Sonic y tengo 17 años.

– Mi nombre es Erick, tengo 20 años y soy un agente policiaco de EAGLE.

– Eso quiere decir que eres de esta ciudad ¿verdad?

– No exactamente, solo vivo aquí pero vengo de otra ciudad pero Sonic no, de hecho es del lado sur de Mobius.

– ¿Enserio?

– Sí.

– Eso quiere decir que no conoces a Cruz Negra, porque cualquiera que los conoce no vendría al lado norte – Dijo Zoey muy deprimida

– Claro que lo sé y no te preocupes yo pienso acabarlos – Dijo Sonic guiñándole un ojo.

– ¿Pero qué dices? – Dijo Zoey muy sorprendida – No me lo puedo creer.

– Pues créelo – Dijo Erick – Nosotros vencimos al fantasma de Radiguet.

– Eso tiene que ser una mentira porque eso solo era una leyenda – Dijo Zoey enfadada.

– ¿Por qué Crees que tenemos tantos golpes en nuestros cuerpos – Dijo Sonic de manera feliz.

Zoey se quedó pensando, eso tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto.

– ¡Ya basta de juegos!

– ¿Todavía piensas que es un juego? Erick porque no le muestras lo que puedo hacer.

– Esta bien – Dijo Erick mientras soltaba una risita.

Erick le quito el helado a Zoey, ella no respondió muy contenta.

– ¡Dame mi helado Erick.

– Mira esto.

Erick lanzo el helado de Zoey muy lejos.

– ¡No, mi helado!

Sonic corrió muy rápido por el helado, tan rápido que Zoey no podía ni ver que se fue.

– Ten tú helado Zoey – Dijo Sonic después de que Zoey gritara por su helado.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Sonic le da su helado a la eriza boquiabierta.

– ¡Eso es imposible!

– Te lo volveré a preguntar ¿Todavía piensas que es un juego?

– No…

– Bien – Sonríe.

– ¡Increíble!

– Verdad que sí.

– ¿Y qué tienen pensado hacer para acabar con Cruz Negra.

– Iremos a buscar a Los Resisti para que nos ayuden.

– Dicen que desaparecieron después de la cuarta generación de Resistis – Dijo Zoey de manera apagada.

– Entonces si no hay una quinta por alguna parte, nosotros la haremos – Dijo Erick de manera determinada.

– ¿Qué es eso de cuarta generación? – Pregunto Sonic sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

– Deja te explico Sonic – Dijo Erick.

– Qué les parece si los llevo a mi casa y ahí le explicas ¿okey?

– Okey.

– Okey.

Sonic y Erick fueron a la casa de Zoey.

Al llegar a su casa, Zoey atendió a sus invitados como es debido, los invito a sentarse en un bonito sofá que hay en la sala, les pregunto si quieren algo de beber, Los dos erizos pidieron agua.

– ¿Te puedo preguntar algo Zoey?

– Por supuesto dime.

– ¿Tu sabes mucho de esas cosas?

– Si, desafortunadamente sí, me informo bastante sobre ese tipo de cosas pero es horrible, me siento tan impotente al ver como tantas personas sufren.

– Te comprendo – Dijo Erick y Sonic al mismo tiempo.

– Bueno ya que estamos en tu bonita casa me podrían explicar que es eso de las generaciones.

– Yo te explico Sonic – Dijo Erick – Cuando apareció por primera vez Cruz Negra creo un miedo a los habitantes de Mobius, al principio era un pequeño ejército pero las fuerzas policiacas no hicieron nada, con el paso del tiempo crecían y se hacían más fuertes, tomaron a muchos pueblo y conquistaron, uno de ellos fue Shining Hill, cuando se corrió el rumor de que mataron a unos de los tres fundadores de Cruz Negra, un grupo de pueblerinos se reunieron y se armaron de valor, pelearon, muchos murieron, al final la primera generación perdió, los sobrevivientes de una gran batalla que se armó conocida ''Los Juegos De Guerra''.

– ¿Por qué se llama así?

– Porque para Cruz Negra fue un juego y para Los Resisti fue una guerra.

– ¿Y qué paso con los sobrevivientes?

– Los crucificaron y después fueron fusilaron.

– ¡Malditos! – Dijo Sonic con mucha rabia.

– Después de unos años apareció una segunda generación pero ahora tenían el apoyo de la policía, el mal de Cruz Negra fue detenido, mataron a todo sus ejército y sus comandantes, todo, y los dos fundadores que eran los lideres fueron arrestados, condenados a muerte, la verdad siento mucha envidia de las personas que pudieron vivir sin Cruz Negra por un tiempo, cuando fueron arrestados Marvelous y Ninpon, son los fundadores de Cruz Negra, también lo es Radiguet pero él ya había muerto, antes de ser ejecutados por sus horribles crímenes fueron salvados por la segunda generación de Cruz Negra mucho más poderosa que la anterior, la segunda y tercera generación de Resistis no pudo contra ellos, luego llego la cuarta pero no pudo hacer nada contra la tercera generación de Cruz Negra que es más parecida a la actualidad, en esa generación empezaron a usas armas muy poderosas y experimentar con la genética, ellos no creen en nada místico y mágico, de hecho creo que nadie en el lado norte cree en eso, querían crear súper soldados que pudieran tener grandes habilidades.

– De hecho hace 10 años se quiso experimentar con un bebe recién nacido – Dijo Zoey triste.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Esos bastardos!

– Y lo peor de todo es que ese bebe era el hijo de los dos científicos que estaban experimentado con él.

En ese punto Sonic ya no podía escuchar más, nunca en sus 17 años de vida podía pensar en escuchar algo tan diabólico como eso.

– ¡YA ESTOY ARTO DE ESCUCHAR ESO! ¡ERICK VAMONOS DE UNA VEZ! ¡JURO POR MI VIDA QUE ACABARE CON ELLOS! – Dijo Sonic estallando de ira.

Zoey no podía creer lo que veía, Sonic estaba totalmente enfadado, ella puede ver en sus ojos que le desea la muerte a Cruz Negra, en ese punto se dio cuenta que Sonic estaba más que decidido, al principio no creía que haya vencido a Radiguet o nada de lo que decía, será que él es la famosa mancha azul que ha paseado por Mobius y ha peleado con un tal Eggman.

– Sonic… ¿te puedo acompañar?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Qué?

– Estoy harta de tener que escuchar y mirar como mi gente sufre y muere por esos monstruos, conocerte me sirvió de sacar ánimos para querer hacer algo al respecto, así que por favor déjame ayudarte – Dijo Zoey entre lágrimas.

– ¿Y tus padres? – Pregunto Erick

– Les dejare una carta, sé que les dolerá que los deje pero sé que estarán orgullosos de mi porque como futura doctora hare que este planeta sane de una enfermedad, una enfermedad llamada Cruz Negra.

Sonic sonríe.

– Me alegra escuchar esas palabras, tienes mucho valor y eso me agrada.

– Ve Zoey, escribe esa carta y nos iremos – Dijo Erick con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Sí! – Dijo mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

Después de eso Zoey escribió la carta que le iba a dejar a sus padres y agarro una mochila no muy grande y puso toda clase de medicinas y cosas de primeros auxilios.

– Ya estoy lista.

– Perfecto.

– Entonces vámonos de una vez.

Cuando Sonic, Erick y Zoey estaban saliendo de la casa se encontraron con alguien que ya habían visto pero no estaba solo, está cargando con sus brazos a un erizo color purpura con estilo de pelo similar al de Sonic pero se puede destacar una especie de mechón largo, delgado y plano que esta entre sus ojos, un guante normal y blanco pero en la mano derecha tiene un guante más grande y lago que los normales y es de color negro, con zapatos iguales a los de Sonic y Erick pero de color negro con líneas blancas.

– ¡MR. X! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

Continuara

**Espero que les guste este capitulo y muchas gracias a esas personas que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia siendo que muchos prefieren los summarys románticos pero bueno muchas gracias por leer los tres capítulos, espero sus review.**


	5. El erizo perdido

**Hola como están todos, espero que bien, yo estoy fantástico, el día en que escribo esto es el14 de julio y está lloviendo, y cuando llueve es cuando estoy más inspirado, justo ayer el 13 de julio subí el cuarto capítulo así que comenzare a escribir este capítulo, cuando cree la serie y ya tenía todo claro de cómo la iba hacer, este es capítulo que quería escribir hace mucho tiempo, si leen el capitulo 4, este y los que le sigue notaran que se sienten un poco fuera de lugar al tema de la serie, es porque la idea me vino antes de crear la serie, mucho antes, la inspiración de la idea vino cuando escuchaba música de anime mientras veía dibujos de personajes de Sonic en deviantart, ahí fue donde saque muchas historias e ideas (casi ninguna las eh usado). **

Capítulo 5: El erizo perdido.

Ahí estaba, era el, era el ser misterio que ayudo a derrotar a Radiguet en Shining Hill, pero no está solo, está cargando a un erizo morado.

– ¡MR. X!

– ¿Quién eres y como sabes dónde vivo? – Pregunto Zoey indignada.

– No hay tiempo para preguntas, quiero que me ayuden con este chico – Dijo Mr. X de un modo muy serio.

– Okey – Dijo Erick mientras ayuda al enmascarado.

Erick metió al erizo inconsciente a la casa de Zoey y lo acostó en el sofá de la sala, también se metieron Zoey, Sonic y Mr. X a la casa.

– ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? – Preguntó Sonic.

– No lo sé, simplemente me lo encontré tirado.

– ¿En dónde?

– Eso no es importante y no les incumbe.

– Traeré un trapo mojado para su cabeza.

– Por favor.

– Háganme un favor, por favor protejan a este chico.

– ¿Por qué hay que protegerlo? ¿Alguien quiere matarlo?

– Creo que alguien quiere matarlo.

– Es muy joven ¿Cuántos años tiene?

– No sé.

– Ya traje el trapo – Dijo Zoey muy apurada mientras se lo pone en la cabeza – Llévenlo a mi cuarto por favor.

– Okey – Dijo Erick mientras levanta al joven erizo.

Mientras que Erick y Zoey van a cuidar al joven erizo, Sonic se queda a solas con Mr. X.

– ¿Por qué acudiste a nosotros?

– Pensé que serían los indicados.

– ¡Sonic ven rápido ya despertó!

– ¡Ya voy! Venga Mr. X – Cuando termino de decir eso se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba – Mierda se me escapo de nuevo.

Dentro de la habitación de Zoey.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Sonic desde la puerta con una sonrisa.

– Hmmm no se – Respondió algo nervioso.

– ¿No tienes nombre? – Preguntó Zoey acercándose a él.

– Creo que no…

– ¿Por qué tiene un guante negro en una mano y un guante blanco en otra? – Preguntó Erick serio.

– No lo sé y cada vez que pienso en eso me empieza a doler la cabeza.

Zoey le agarro la mano con el guante negro, se da cuenta que es bastante dura, ahora le agarra la mano con el guante blanco y descubre que no es igual que la otra, el joven erizo al ver lo que hace con sus manos lo único que hace es sonrojarse.

– ¡Tu mano derecha es más dura que la otra! ¡Cómo es eso posible! – Dijo Zoey sorprendida.

– ¿Enserio?

– ¡Sí!

– Genial – Eso fue lo que exclamo aquel erizo sin nombre.

– ¿Tienes padres? – Preguntó Erick un poco nervios.

– No… Creo, no tengo ningún recuerdo acerca de tener familia o amigas.

Después de la respuesta de ese erizo todo el cuarto se quedó callado con un silencio incomodo hasta que a Sonic se le ocurrió una pregunta.

– ¿Te gustaría tener un nombre? – Preguntó Sonic de forma alegre.

– ¡Sí! ¡Me gustaría bastante!

– Hmmm ¿Qué tal Jamie? – Añadió Sonic.

– Si, me encanta el nombre.

– Jamie es un buen nombre – Dijo Erick.

– Si, a mí me gusta el nombre de Jamie – Dijo Zoey.

– Pues ahí está, ¡oficialmente tu nombre es Jamie! – Dijo Sonic bromeando.

– Oye Zoey ¿A qué hora llegan a tus padres? – Pregunto Erick

– Hasta la noche, pero creo que nuestro viaje se va a tener que retrasar.

– ¿Qué viaje? – Pregunto Jamie sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

– Es que nosotros tres íbamos a viajar por todo este mundo para derrotar a ciertas personas.

– ¿Quiénes?

– El ejército Cruz Negra, ¿No los conoces?

– No.

– Deja te explico, Cruz Negra ha sido un malvado imperio que ha causado mucho pero mucho mal a este pobre planeta.

– Qué horrible.

– Lo sé, yo también no sabía de su existencia pero ahora yo me encargare de salvar a Mobius de Cruz Negra – Dijo Sonic mientras consolaba a Jamie dándole palmadas a la cabeza.

– Déjenme ayudarles.

– ¿Eh? – Eso fue lo que dijeron los tres erizos al escuchar a Jamie.

– ¿Enserio quieres ir con nosotros?

– Sí.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Hmmm creo que 15 años.

– *suspiro* Esta bien Jamie.

– ¡Yeah! ¡Que genial!

Sonic le susurra a Erick que tienen que hablar a solas, ambos salen del cuarto.

– Oye Erick, Mr. X me dijo que hay que protegerlo pero no me dijo de quien o porque.

– Eso es extraño espero que no pase algo aún más extraño, ya tuvimos bastante con Radiguet.

– ¿Y no lo vamos a llevar? ¿Qué pasa si tiene familia y lo andan buscando?

– Tienes razón, creo que lo mejor sería reportar su desaparición, pero se ve muy feliz con nosotros, además si tuviera familia tendría nombre, nadie puede olvidar su nombre y mucho menos si propia familia.

En ese momento se empezó a escuchar muchos gritos y disturbios que venían de afuera.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Zoey muy asustada.

– ¡Vamos a ver qué pasa afuera, no se vallan a mover de ahí!

Rápidamente Sonic y Erick salieron de la casa de Zoey, afuera no vieron mucho pero siguieron avanzado hasta se encontraron un pequeño muy similar a Sonic pero un poco más pequeño que se acercaba más y más a la dirección en donde estaban los dos erizos.

– ¡¿Quién eres?!

– Apártense de mi camino – Eso fue lo que dijo ese misterioso y extraño pero con una voz siniestra y diabólica, esa voz encaja perfectamente en ese ser, es completamente negro, con los ojos blancos, no tiene pupilas, no hay señal de que tenga boca y aun así puede hablar.

– ¿Pero qué rayos eres? – Preguntó Sonic desconcertado.

– Eso no te importa.

Cada vez se acerca más, los dos erizos se empezaron a poner nerviosos por lo cerca que se aproxima ese extraño ser, se preparan para pelear.

– ¡NO TE ACERQUES MÁS! – Grito Erick.

Ese extraño ser ignora por completo a Erick y sigue caminando, Sonic al ver la situación se lanza a atacar a ese erizo negro, lo que hace es simplemente mover a Sonic a otro lado con un fuerte golpe.

– ¡Sonic! – Dijo Erick bastante molesto.

Erick, al igual que Sonic, fue directo al extraño erizo negro, le lanzo un par de patadas pero fácilmente las esquiva, luego trato dándole unos puñetazos pero también fallaron pero después de que los esquivo él ataco con un golpe, un golpe muy fuerte, tan fuerte que, al igual que Sonic, fue lanzado así otro lado, ese erizo negro siguió caminando, ignorando completamente a los dos erizos.

– Está pasando completamente de nosotros.

– Espero que no valla a la casa de Zoey – Al terminar de decir eso ese extraño erizo siguió caminando pero cuando llego a estar enfrente de la casa de Zoey se detuvo y voltio a ver de frente a la casa – Mierda – Eso fue lo que dijo al ver la ironía de lo que pasa con lo que dijo anteriormente.

Sonic y Erick se levantaron rápidamente, fueron directo así donde estaba el extraño ser oscuro, cuando llegar a él se pusieron enfrente negándole el paso a la casa.

– Alto ahí, no sé qué quieres pero no te dejaremos conseguirlo.

– Vine a recoger algo que se escapó.

– ¿Qué es?

– Es un arma morada con forma de erizo.

– ¿Quién? ¿Jamie? Él no es un arma, él es un ser viviente.

– ¿Jamie? ¿Le pusieron nombre a esa cosa? Que patético.

– ¡Maldito! ¡No le digas así! – Dijo Sonic furioso.

– ¿Viene por mí? – Dijo Jamie desde la ventana de arriba en la habitación de Zoey.

– Ahí estas – Al decir eso se pudo ver como de su torso saca una larga hoz de mango largo, como un arma, como una hoz de la muerte.

Al sacar su hoz, todos se quedaron atónitos al ver eso, pero al mismo tiempo a Jamie le empieza a doler la cabeza.

– ¿Qué te pasa Jamie? – Pregunta Zoey muy preocupada.

– Nada… No me pasa nada – Después de decir eso Jamie pega un grito de dolor mientras un montón de imágenes horribles y espantosas, como si fueran sacadas del mismo infierno, después empieza a gritar de dolo.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa Jamie?! Tranquilízate por favor – Dice eso mientras trata de calmarlo.

– Esa es mi señal – Eso fue lo que dijo el extraño erizo negro al escuchar a Jamie gritar de dolor.

El extraño erizo se lanza a atacar a Sonic y Erick con su hoz pero de repente sale una bomba de humo, al principio nadie puede ver nada pero cuando el humo se dispersó se pudo ver claramente porque los dos erizos no fueron atacado.

– ¡MR. X! – Grito Sonic de felicidad y emoción al ver que ahí estaba, bloqueando el ataque de la hoz.

Continuara

**Gracias por ver esto, ojala les haya gustado, perdón por que no haya sido tan largo como el anterior, quiero agradecerles a las personas que leen esta pequeña serie desde el primer capitulo, justo ahora revise y tengo más de 100 views, algunas son de personas que se metieron a ver el primer capitulo y no les gusto y se fueron, es normal, pero quiero agradecer a esos chicos o chicas que se toman la molestia de leer estos capítulos, enserio gracias, muchas gracias.**


	6. El caza recompensas del infierno

**Hola a todos, gracias por querer continuar la serie, tal vez no sea buena pero mientras siga avanzando se volverá mejor, lo prometo.**

Capítulo 6: El caza recompensas del infierno.

El erizo misterioso sigue enfrente de Mr. X mientras que Sonic y Erick los están viendo, Jamie sigue gritando de miedo y dolor, Zoey trata de calmarlo pero no puede, los dos erizos se están preocupando demasiado de que le pasa, después de unos segundo se dejó de escuchar esos gritos, todos se quedan impactados de que Jamie gritara muy fuerte y de repente pare pero ese erizo negro con los ojos blanco echo una pequeña risilla.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! — Preguntó Sonic expresando un gran enojo.

— Nada, yo no le hice nada — Eso fue lo que dijo el extraño erizo con su voz demoniaca.

— ¡Sonic! ¡Jamie solo se desmayó, no te preocupes yo lo cuidare — Dijo Zoey desde su casa.

Mr. X y el erizo extraño se separaron y se alejaron uno del otro.

— ¡Mr. X! ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — Preguntó Erick confundido.

— Tendré que decirles lo que en verdad paso — Dijo Mr. X de manera seria como siempre —. Mientras iba caminando solo en un bosque me encontré a este chico, Jamie, lo recogí y me lo lleve, al principio tenía pensado dejarlo en un hospital pero luego vi, que en el mismo lugar en donde encontré a Jamie, apareció este ser, ¡Salió directamente del infierno!

— ¡QUÉ! — Grito Erick mostrando una gran confusión en su rostro.

— Eso es imposible… — Susurro Sonic expresando en sus grandes ojos lo impresionado que estaba.

— Eres muy observador — Dijo el erizo del infierno.

— ¿Qué haces en nuestro mundo y por qué persigues a Jamie? — Preguntó Sonic.

— Eso no te importa pero te lo voy a decir — Alardeo el erizo infernal —, yo soy un caza recompensas del infierno, me contrataron para ir a buscar a esa cosa.

— ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó Erick.

— Porque se escapó del infierno y eso está prohibido — Dijo el cazador volteando a ver a Erick viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué es Jamie? — Cuestiono Mr. X.

— Jejejeje — Se echó a reír de una forma tétrica —, esa cosa es solo un instrumento de pelea hecho en el infierno, pero está mal fabricado y ni siquiera lo terminaron, eso sí, dentro de él hay un gran poder demoniaco.

Mr. X se quedó sin palabras, ¿cómo un erizo inocente e indefenso podría tener un origen tan espeluznante como ese?, se preguntaba.

Erick no podía ni mover un dedo, se quedó parado sin decir nada ni hacer nada, desde que era pequeño, nunca y digo nunca, había creído en ese tipo de índoles sobrenaturales, en el lado norte de Mobius no son muy creyentes en cosas místicas y mucho menos en cosas como el infierno y sus variantes. Pero su tiempo de estar como una estatua desapareció cuando escucho: — Lo lamento pero tendrás que irte al infierno sin Jamie —, eso fue lo que dijo Sonic después de haber escuchado el "origen" de Jamie.

— Que idiotez — Dijo el erizo del infierno —, ¿enserio eres tan estúpido para sacrificarte por esa cosas? — Le cuestiono lo que dijo anteriormente mientras apunta a la casa de Zoey.

—Yo nunca dije que me iba a morir — Dijo Sonic con su ímpetu de siempre.

El cazador del infierno solo se quedó viendo a Sonic sin decir nada más.

Rápidamente Mr. X se lanzó a atacar con su largo cuchillo, trato múltiples veces de darle pero no podía hacerle nada porque el cazador los esquiva fácilmente, después de muchos intentos fallidos de parte del enmascarado, él erizo del infierno decide contrarrestar golpeándolo con la parte de abajo de su hoz lanzándolo lejos de él.

Sonic ataco con una patada a la cabeza pero el erizo del infierno logro cubrirse con el palo de su hoz, mientras cubre el ataque de Sonic llega Erick y le da un fuerte puñetazo, después de que logro conectar el golpe los dos erizos se alejan.

— ¡Malditos se atrevieron a tocarme! — Grito con furia mientras miraba con desprecio a Sonic y Erick.

— ¿Y? — Preguntó Sonic burlándose.

— ¡Bastardo! — Dijo con furia por la contestación de Sonic. Corrió rápidamente hasta que llego cara a cara con el erizo azul.

— ¡Cuidado! — Gritó Erick al ver que ese "erizo" estaba enfrente de Sonic.

El "erizo" negro está enfrente de Sonic, levanta su hoz para un corte, rápidamente antes de que Sonic pueda reaccionar, pero antes de que pueda atacar Mr. X le da un corte en el brazo derecho, en ese momento se dan cuenta que su sangre es morada.

— Maldito seas… — Dijo con odio mientras se tapa la herida con la mano.

— Tengo una última pregunta — Preguntó Mr. X apuntándolo con su cuchillo —, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Mi nombre es Waru — Dijo con voz siniestra y terrorífica.

Erick sacó su pistola después de que Waru dijera su nombre, lo hizo tan rápido que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de apuntar, simplemente la sacó y disparo, la bala término en el ojo de Waru, esto provoco su ira.

— ¡Malditas basuras! — Gritó con furia —, ¡me dieron en el ojo! —Dijo con la mano en su ojo ensangrentado.

— Mira eso Sonic, su sangre es purpura — Dijo Erick apuntando al herido Waru.

— Eso sí que es extraño — Añadió Sonic.

Waru comenzó a gritar de enojo pero no duro mucho, su grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Jamie.

— ¡Jamie al fin despertaste! — Dijo Zoey con alegría.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Jamie.

— Te desmayaste — Dijo Zoey —, ¿No te acuerdas?

— No —Dijo Jamie —, me duele mucho la cabeza.

— Ten tomate esta pastilla — Dijo Zoey mientras le daba una pastilla que sacó de un bote que estaba arriba de un mueble.

Mientras que Jamie se tomaba la pastilla, Zoey se le quedaba viendo y pensaba sobre lo que había dicho Waru, Jamie noto como se le quedaba viendo, ambos se sonrojaron y voltearon hacia otro lado.

— Ja-Jamie… — Dijo Zoey de manera tímida mientras miraba sus manos — ¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada de ti y tus memorias?

— Estoy seguro — Afirmo Jamie — ¿Acaso me perdí de algo mientras estaba inconsciente?

— No… De nada — Dijo Zoey nerviosamente.

Jamie se acercó a la ventana cuidadosamente, al ver por la ventana lo que pasaba también Zoey puso en la ventana para ver, lo que veían era increíble, Waru comenzaba a cambiar de forma, todo su cuerpo de erizo se deformaba dando a mostrar una forma demoniaca, con apariencia de un humano adulto, con cabello largo de color negro, su piel era anaranjado oscuro, los músculos de su cuerpo estaban marcados, llevaba puesto una pequeña armadura, largos cuernos diabólicos, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, colmillos, y sus manos eran extrañas, se notaban una venas extrañas y tenía garras en cada uno de sus dedos, grandes alas de murciélagos, y llevaba un cinturón con una hebilla que era un cruz religiosa volteada con la cabeza de una calavera . Zoey y Jamie estaba totalmente aterrados, y ni hablar de los que estaban enfrente de él. Waru desapareció del lugar donde estaba y apareció enfrente de Erick, tan rápido que Sonic y Mr. X se dieron cuenta hasta muy tarde, Waru levantó al erizo verde por su pañuelo rojo que parece un triángulo al revés.

— ¡Baja a Erick o te pateare el culo! — Dijo Sonic con enojo amenazando a Waru.

El demonio Waru al escuchar la amenaza de Sonic le lanzó a Erick, el erizo azul agarró rápidamente al erizo verde que fue lanzado con violencia.

— No podía respirar… — Dijo Erick con una voz débil por la falta de aire.

— ¡Maldito! ¡No me importa si te ves distintos! ¡Aun así acabare contigo! — Dijo Sonic determinado y furioso.

El Héroe de Green Hill hizo un Spin Dash directo a Waru, este solo dio una pequeña risita al ver el ataque de Sonic, El demonio solo extendió su brazo, con una sola mano pudo detener el Spin Dash del erizo azul, un extraño aura se canalizaba en su brazo, el joven erizo seguía girando pero empezaba a ir más lento al punto de detenerse, su cabeza termino en garras de Waru, El demonio comenzaba a presionar con sus garras la cabeza de Sonic, este solo gritaba de dolor, comienza a salir cinco pequeñas lágrimas de sangre en la cabeza de Sonic, cada una sale porque Waru presiona muy fuerte con sus garras, después de un rato encajando sus garras en la cabeza de Sonic, lo avienta con fuerza al piso.

Mr. X se mete a la pelea, con su gran cuchillo trata de cortar su garganta pero Waru lo esquiva a tiempo, canaliza su poder demoniaco en su mano y rasguña el torso del enmascarado, dejándole tres cortes, como su lo hubieras cortado con una katana.

Erick se levanta y ve que sus amigos están en el piso sangrando por lo que él decide sacar sus dos pistolas y comienza a dispararle pero Waru se cubre con sus alas después vuela rápidamente hacia Erick, ahora junta todo su poder demoniaco en su puño, el puñetazo fue lo suficiente fuerte para impulsarlo hacia atrás, el erizo verde comenzó a escupir sangre en el piso, los tres terminaron en el piso, sin nadie que lo pudiera molestar ahora, se acerca a la casa de Zoey hasta que Sonic, a duras penas, toma el pie de Waru para que ya no avance.

— ¡No dejare que te lleves a Jamie! — Dijo Sonic débilmente.

— Sí que eres un estúpido, arriesgas tu vida para salvar a los demás, eso es patético —Dijo Waru con su voz demoniaca viendo a Sonic en el piso.

— Yo… ¡Siempre arriesgare mi vida para salvar a los demás!, sobre todo si son mis amigos — Dijo Sonic con su clásica sonrisa de siempre.

— Idiota — Dijo Waru, después le dio una patada a Sonic lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarlo pero para que se tire al piso bocarriba.

Waru siguió caminando hasta que un segundo después Mr. X lo agarro de los brazos detrás de su espalda, pero el demonio solo tuvo que extender sus alas para que el enmascarado se apartara de él.

Desde el cuarto de Zoey, los dos erizos veían el horrible espectáculo de ver a sus amigos ser golpeados por Waru, Jamie se sentía culpable que por su culpa Sonic y los demás den hasta la vida para protegerlo, comienza llorar mientras aprieta sus puños, Zoey que también veía lo que pasaba estaba bastante preocupada por sus amigos y asustada de que les iba a pasar, hasta que ve lo que le pasa a Jamie y pregunta:

— ¿Qué tienes Jamie?

— ¡Estoy harto de ver a mis amigos ser golpeados por mi culpa!

— Jamie…

— Zoey… — Se limpia las lágrimas — ¿Te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste por qué tengo un guante negro en la mano derecha y te respondí que no sabía?

— Sí…

— Pues ahora me acorde — Se levanta y sale corriendo de la habitación.

— ¡Jamie!

Jamie comenzó a correr de la habitación de Zoey hasta la puerta, Waru ya estaba a la mitad del pasillo de cemento que hay en el jardín de la casa hasta que de la puerta salió Jamie, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos uno a otro, al fin se ven cara a cara, el erizo morado no tiene miedo, está más que listo.

— ¡Jamie, no, aléjate! — Gritó Zoey desde dentro de su casa en la puerta ya que había seguido al erizo.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Aléjate! — Grito Sonic desde el piso.

— ¡Corre, Jamie, Corre! — Dijo Mr. X.

— Jamie… No — Dijo Erick débilmente en el piso.

— Es momento de irnos, basura — Dijo Waru con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jamie solo hizo una pequeña risa al escuchar lo que dijo Waru, esto no le agrada, el erizo comienza a sacarse el guante negro poco a poco, cuando al fin se lo saco, provoco el asombro de todos incluyendo a Waru, que estaba más asustado que sorprendido por lo que comienza a temblar y Grita:

— ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Continuara.


	7. La mano demoníaca

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, aquí les traigo el séptimo capítulo espero que les guste y gracias por leerlo, perdón por la tardansa pero estaba disfrutando un poco de mis vacaciones.**

Capítulo 7: La mano demoniaca.

Después de que Waru gritara comenzó a caminar para atrás temblaba de miedo al ver que la mano de Jamie fuera idéntica a la suya solo que es de color negro, el erizo morado empezó a gritar mientras una gran cantidad de aura visible de color negro se reparte por todo su cuerpo para que todo terminara en su mano derecha, su mano demoniaca. Aquellas púas que tenia de copete se empezaron a pintar de negro, todo el copete hasta una gran parte de la cara, sus ojos se tornaron completamente blancos mientras las venas de su cabeza se marcan, le están saliendo colmillos, comienza a gritar con la cabeza hacia arriba pero con un rostro que expresa tristeza y dolor, en ese mismo momento le empezaron a salir unos pequeños cuernos. Cuando termino de gritar volvió a ver a Waru directamente a los ojos, ahora el caza recompensas estaba muerto de miedo, Sonic y los demás también estaban asustados pero están más preocupados por lo que le está sucediendo a Jamie, Waru se dio la vuelta y corrió, el erizo morado sonrió demoniacamente, el caza recompensas agarró su hoz e hizo un corte al aire lo que causo una especie de grieta interdimensional donde se metió y después Jamie también entro para que luego se cerrara la grieta.

— No… Lo puedo creer — Dijo Mr. X mientras se levantaba.

— ¡¿Qué le paso a Jamie?! — Preguntó Zoey sollozando.

— ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Como un erizo que parece tener unos 15 años puede hacer eso! — Dijo Erick extasiado.

Sonic solo se quedó parado sin decir y hacer nada mientras que sus amigos lo veían.

— ¿Estas bien Sonic? — Preguntó Erick preocupado.

— Sí… Pero me preocupa Jamie — Dijo Sonic mostrando una pequeña sonrisa forzada para poder tranquilizar a los demás.

— ¿Pero dónde estarán? — Cuestiono Mr. X.

— ojala Jamie se encuentre bien — Dijo Zoey limpiándose las lágrimas —. Jamie… — Susurró.

Los cuatro se juntaron y se quedaron en la banqueta de la calle esperando la aparición de alguno de los dos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Mr. X? — Preguntó Sonic al ver que está perdiendo sangre y que le cuesta mantenerse en pie.

— No… y tú tampoco — Dijo Mr. X volteando a ver a Sonic.

— Jejejeje creo que te diste cuenta que solo me estoy manteniendo en pie gracias a Zoey y Erick — Dijo Sonic con su mítica sonrisa.

— Ambos están muy mareados, lo mejor sería que los ayude, están perdiendo mucha sangre — Dijo Zoey preocupada.

Los cuatro iban a regresar a la casa de Zoey hasta que de pronto se hizo otra grieta inter dimensional donde salió Waru, un Waru completamente herido, sangrando y llorando, mira a los cuatro horrorizado pidiéndo ayuda hasta que salió Jamie, el demonio se levanta a duras penas y le trata de dar un puñetazo al erizo morado, un puñetazo igual al que le dio a Erick pero a diferencia del erizo verde este logra bloquear el golpe como si nada, ahora que el puño de Waru está en su mano demoniaca, comienza a presionar la mano del caza recompensas hasta que la quebró, se pudo escuchar aquel fuerte crujido seguido de un grito desgarrador, Sonic quedó impactado al ver aquel espectáculo sacado del mismísimo infierno, Zoey no pudo aguantar y se tuvo que tapar los ojos con las manos, después Jamie tomo el brazo de Waru con sus dos manos para luego poner su pie en la punta del codo, acto seguido jalo el brazo del demonio mientras que con su pie pisa el codo, todo con una gran fuerza hasta que se escucha otro crujido, más fuerte que el anterior, con un grito de dolor más fuerte, lleno de sufrimiento, en este punto Zoey se puso a llorar, no podía creer que aquel erizo que cuido con cariño éste haciendo esas cosas tan crueles.

— Pobrecillo — Dijo Jamie con una voz gruesa —, tu brazo y tu están rotos, te hare un favor y así no tendrás que cargar con él — Dijo Jamie bromeando.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Preguntó Waru adolorido.

Entonces Jamie con su mano izquierda agarró la muñeca de Waru. Después volvió a canalizar todo su poder demoniaco en su mano y con eso hizo un golpe de karate, como si fuera un karateka tratando de romper una montaña de piedras con su mano, con ese ataque partió el brazo de Waru como si hubiera sido un cuchillo cortando un tomate, esta vez Waru no grito sino que se quedó en shock al ver cómo le cortaron el brazo. Si eso no fuera suficiente, Jamie le da un puñetazo, idéntico al que Waru le dio a Erick pero mucho más poderoso, cuando el golpe le impacto en el pecho lo atravesó, haciendo que Waru empezara a vomitar sangre, y si no fuera suficiente, Jamie salta para atrás para poder alejarse del demonio, una gran cantidad de energía negra y morada empiezan a juntarse en su mano derecha. Waru comienza a levantarse hasta que ve con sus ojos rojos como aquel erizo morado que veía como un ser inferior y patético que tenía que capturar… está a punto de regresarlo al infierno. El cuerpo de Waru es cortado en cinco partes, su cabeza, su cuello, su torso, su brazo y sus piernas. Es en ese punto cuando Mr. X es el unico viendo, los pedazos del caza recompensas terminan en él piso, en un enorme charco de sangre, Jamie está cubierto de sangre, lo que quedo de Waru comienza a quemarse con fuego negro para que al final desaparezca, su sangre comienza a desaparecer también, todo rastro de que alguna vez estuvo ahí desapareció.

Jamie recoge su guante negro y se lo pone, sus pupilas regresan a sus ojos, el color negro en su rostro se mueve dentro de su cara como si tuviera vida, terminando en la punta del mechón de Jamie pero ésta termina negra, al final el erizo morado se desploma en el piso. Inmediatamente Mr. X va a recogerlo y le dice a Erick que lo ayude, el erizo verde hace caso al enmascarado y va a ayudarlo.

— ¿Q-Qué pas o ? — Preguntó Zoey con los ojos temblando del miedo.

— No lo sé… — Dijo Sonic desconcertado mientras miera como Mr. X y Erick llevan a Jamie a la casa de Zoey.

— Iré a ver si Jamie tiene alguna herida — Dijo Zoey haciendo una pequeña sonrisa —, también voy atender a Erick y Mr. X, tú también deberías venir.

— Luego te alcanzo.

— Está bien — Dijo Zoey —, Por lo menos límpiate la sangre — Al decir eso le dio un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo.

— Gracias.

Sonic empieza a limpiarse la cara y la cabeza, el pobre erizo azul está mareado, pálido y asustado, en sus diecisiete años nunca había visto algo así, él comienza a cuestionarse, ¿Fue buena idea haber dejado el lado sur de Mobius?, ¿Debí haber ido acompañado?, ¿Debería regresar a Green Hill y pedir ayuda? o ¿Debería regresar a casa y olvidar de Cruz Negra?, todas esas preguntas no dejan de girar en su mente hasta que recordó quien es, él es el erizo que salvo el lado sur de Mobius del imperio mecánico de Eggman, él es el erizo que salvo el planeta tierra más de una vez pero además recordó que en todos esos logros estaba acompañado de sus amigos y los Freedom Fighters. Después de que haya terminado de limpiarse llamo a Derek-Simm.

— ¿Estás ahí Derek-Simm?

— Aquí estoy Sonic ¿Cómo estás?

— Mal… ¿Te acuerdas de Mr. X?

— Sí.

— Pues el vino con un erizo morado que resultó ser un demonio…

— ¿Qué?

— Así es, y si no fuera suficiente otro demonio vino y nos dio una paliza a Erick, Mr. X y a mí, solo Jamie pudo matarlo, por cierto se llama Jamie.

— No te preocupes Sonic ahora mismo Tails y yo vamos para allá.

— No… quédense, es muy peligroso.

— Pero…

— Es una orden.

— Está bien.

— Yo solo me encargare de esto — Dijo Sonic con su confianza devuelta —, también voy a proteger a Jamie, no dejare que se lo lleven al infierno.

— Cuídate Sonic.

— Lo are — Dijo Sonic con su sonrisa optimista.

Después de colgar fue a la casa de Zoey, la joven eriza empezó a atender a los cuatro, pero en ese momento, muy lejos de ahí, en otra ciudad, en un gran comedor, en un gran edificio, un viejo erizo de sesenta años aproximadamente que se encontraba comiendo hasta que un camaleón de color verde oscuro que parecía igual de mayor que el erizo, camina lentamente con un bastón, la habitación era muy gran por lo que se crea un eco que se escucha cuando el camaleón camina, se escucha los pasos y el golpe del bastón.

— Hola Johnny.

— Hola Barza.

El camaleón se sentó alado del erizo y se puso a comer, los dos se quedaron callados un momento.

— Ya falta poco — Dijo el camaleón —, ese día se acerca.

— Lo sé — Contestó el erizo —, que rápido pasa el tiempo.

— Entonces dime — Dijo el camaleón mirando cara a cara al erizo —, ¿Se va a hacer como siempre?

El erizo mayor solo dio una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta, después el camaleón le dio igualmente otra pequeña sonrisa.

Continuara.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿De que hablan? Sigan leyendo los capítulos y no se pierden nada porque ahora comienza lo bueno ;)**


	8. La promesa de Zoey

**Hola a todos! Aquí esta el capitulo ocho, que lo disfruten, dejen su opinión, si quieren, y recomienden la serie a sus amigos, si es que les gusta la historia.**

Capítulo 8: La promesa de Zoey.

En una base secreta de Cruz Negra se encuentra dos ancianos, un erizo y un camaleón, planeando lo que tienen pensado hacer. Todos los años se organiza un cierto plan que ahora están tratando, de pronto el asistente de Johnny, el viejo erizo, entro al comedor donde están los dos con un soldado a su lado.

— Buenas tardes — Dijo el asistente —. Señor Marvelous y señor Ninpon aquí tengo el informe sobre los avances que lleva el Dr. Smith.

— Maravilloso — Dijo Johnny mientras recibe una carpeta.

— ¿Y cómo se ha comportado? — Preguntó Barza.

— Más o menos, señor — Dijo el asistente —, hace bien su trabajo pero a veces se vuelve molesto cuando suplica que lo dejen libre pero ya no importa eso, Le deje muy claro que dejara de molestar con eso — Dijo el asistente con una sonrisa en su rostro —, fue muy divertido ver como se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

— ¿Le pegaste? — Preguntó Johnny impactado.

— Sí — Le contesto su asistente con la misma sonrisa en su cara.

Acto seguido, Johnny saco una pistola y le disparo a su asistente en la frente, con toda la frialdad del mundo, pero él no es el único que no muestra ninguna reacción, Barza y los dos guardias también, el asistente de Johnny termino en el piso, su cabeza empieza a expulsar la sangre en su cabeza mientras que sus ojos, que quedaron abiertos, miran para arriba de forma desorbitada.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Gruñó de furia Johnny —, cuantas veces les he dicho que no le toquen ni un pelo — Dijo lamentándose —, ya llevo cuatro soldados, un general y dos asistentes.

— ¿Cuánto duro este? — Preguntó Barza.

— Una semana — Respondió Marvelous mientras mira el cadáver —. ¡Guardia tráigame a otro!

El guardia que estaba en la puerta inmediatamente se fue a buscar a un nuevo asistente para Marvelous, Uno de los creadores de Cruz Negra.

— Hay que tomar las cosas con calma, Marvelous — Dijo Barza.

— Estoy emocionado, Barza — Dijo Marvelous volteando a ver a su viejo amigo —, con los conocimientos y habilidades del Dr. Smith podremos tener nuestra juventud de vuelta, y no solo eso, también seremos inmortales ¡al fin nuestro plan se cumplirá! ¡Llevamos años deseando esto! — Dijo Marvelous emocionado.

— Tranquilo Johnny, hay que tomar las cosas con calma — Dijo Barza.

— Lose pero es que esto es maravilloso — Dijo Marvelous.

Después de que terminaran de platicar apareció el guardia con un nuevo asistente para Johnny, era un murciélago negro, de unos cuarenta años pero a pesar de su edad mantiene un buen estado físico, tiene una oreja partida a la mitad, también se puede ver algunas cicatrices en su rostro y lleva puesto la armadura uniformar de Cruz Negra.

— Señor, va ser un gran honor para mí servirle como su asistente, señor Marvelous — Dijo aquel murciélago de manera elegante y cordial mientras se arrodilla enfrente de Johnny mientras dos personas se llevan el cadáver del ex asistente.

— Muchas gracias por sus servicios, puede usted levantarse — Dijo Johnny mirándolo —, ¿Podría decirme vuestro nombre? — Preguntó después de que se levantara el murciélago.

— Señor, mi nombre es Dameji Kamu, señor — Dijo el murciélago oscuro manteniendo su formalidad que había mostrado previamente —, tengo tres hijos, mi hija mayor es la comandante de la Escuadra militar I.

— Conozco esa escuadra — Interrumpió Barza —, esa es la escuadra militar que trajo al Dr. Smith si no me equivoco.

— Esta en lo correcto, señor Ninpon — Dijo Dameji —, mis hijos se encargaron de traer al Dr. Smith aquí y también están encargados de Chi City.

— Le doy las gracias señor Kamu — Dijo Johnny —, por haber criado a tres jóvenes excepcionales que pudieron traernos al Dr. Smith, porque aquí podrá darnos la vida y juventud eterna. ¡Así Cruz Negra nunca morirá! — Dijo Johnny de manera cada vez más emocionado, finalizado con una gran carcajada.

Un tiempo después, muy lejos de ahí, Sonic va caminando en un bello bosque, en plena luz del día, se podía ver como los rayos del sol escapan entre los grandes árboles que podían cubrir el sol. Jamie iba caminando al frente, y alado de él esta Zoey, Erick estaba atrás de ellos y Sonic estaba detrás del erizo verde. El erizo azul mira la espalda de Erick, que lo hace recordad lo que le dijo antes de salir de la casa de Zoey, "Vi las cortadas en el pecho de Mr. X, él es amarillo, ¿me pregunto quién será?". Después los cuatro erizos se detuvieron a descansar en un gran árbol, así podrían estar en la sombra, cubriéndose del sol.

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Chi City? — Preguntó Jamie mientras se recargaba en el tronco del árbol.

— No falta mucho pero habrá que prepararnos, esa ciudad es peligrosa — Dijo Erick

— Ahí está la Escuadra militar I ¿verdad? — Dijo Zoey.

— ¡Genial! Yo personalmente me encargare de ellos — Dijo Jamie emocionado después de levantarse de golpe.

— Tranquilo Jamie — Dijo Sonic entre risas —, hay que tomar las cosas con calma — Dijo Sonic con su mítica sonrisa.

— Decir la frase; hay que tomar las cosas con calma, no te queda Sonic — Dijo Zoey mientras se ríe inocentemente.

Todos comienzan a reír por lo que dijo Zoey. Los cuatro erizos ahora llevan un pañuelo cada uno, Erick lleva su tradicional pañuelo rojo, Sonic tiene puesto uno de color café, Jamie tiene uno de color azul y Zoey de color negro, de hecho, la ropa que tiene puesta ahora es casi todo de color negro, unos pantalones anchos de color negro, unas botas grandes del mismo color, una chaleco del mismo color, una camisa gris con líneas negras, y por supuesto, el pañuelo negro.

Mientras Sonic se toma una siesta encima del árbol y Erick está sentado comiendo una manzana, Jamie y Zoey están en un pequeño rio, ambos están llenando unas cantimploras con el agua limpia y pura que corría por aquel estrecho rio.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Zoey? — Preguntó Jamie mientras tapaba una cantimplora que ya estaba llena de agua.

— Claro que puedes, pregúntame lo que quieras Jamie — Dijo Zoey interrumpiendo lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención a Jamie.

— ¿Estás preocupada por tus padres?... — Preguntó Jamie mirando al piso sintiéndose a penado por una pregunta como esa.

—…La verdad Jamie… Mis padres fueron secuestrados unas pocas semanas antes que tú y los demás llegaran a mi casa — Dijo Zoey con un pequeño nudo en la garganta — Tú eras el único que no lo sabias, por eso al igual que Erick, los iré a rescatar, Cruz Negra tiene la horrible costumbre de secuestrar doctores y enfermeros, no los matan por que los necesitan, es por eso que la madre de Erick sigue viva, tienen prohibido que los maten — Dijo Zoey de manera seria y mostrando un gran rencor pero guardando la compostura.

Jamie se quedó callado un momento, él no sabe lo que es tener padres, no entiende el dolor Zoey, pero se siente triste por ella, porque ella está sufriendo, en ese mismo momento Sonic y Erick notaron la presencia de dos individuos, un chico y una chica, ambos llevaban atuendos similares, el chico, al parecer, es un Zorro negros de ojos oscuros, es más alto que Sonic y casi del mismo tamaño que Erick, pero él erizo verde era un poco más bajo que él, luego está la chica, es una eriza amarilla de ojos azules que es casi del mismo tamaño que Sonic, solo que un poco más pequeña, pero mientras sucede el encuentro entre los cuatro, Jamie y Zoey siguen con su plática.

— Con que por eso decidiste acompañarnos — Dijo Jamie.

— En parte, porque también quise estar contigo para cuidarte — Dijo Zoey con una linda sonrisa.

Jamie respondió con otra sonrisa, sentía una gran felicidad por lo que le dijo, era más que alegría, era un nuevo sentimiento, no sabe lo que es, pero lo hace sentir bien.

— Aunque yo no tenga una verdadera razón para acompañar a Sonic y acabar con Cruz Negra… — Dijo Jamie — ¡Te ayudare para lo que necesites!

— Muchas gracias Jamie — Dijo Zoey con otra sonrisa — Pero hay algo necesito hacerlo yo sola…

— ¿Qué es?

— Es una promesa que me hice a mí misma hace unos años — Dijo Zoey con una mirada melancólica pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Qué promesa? — Pregunto Jamie curioso.

— Fue hace tres años; había entrado a la preparatoria, todos hablaban de que iba a ser en el futuro, yo no estaba tan segura de que iba hacer, lo único que me importaba era un chico en particular, estaba… enamorada de él — Para ese punto, Zoey comienza a tener un nudo en la garganta — Después de mucho tiempo logre tener una cita con él… pero ese mismo día ocurrió un accidente, un enorme bombardeo comenzó en aquel momento, ese ataque fue causado por Cruz Negra, no sé por qué lo hicieron pero nunca los voy a perdonar, fue una tragedia, apuesto que Erick se acuerda de eso pero… Yo logre sobrevivir, un poco lastimada pero mi pareja salió gravemente herido, en esos tiempos yo no sabía nada acerca de la medicina, él necesitaba ayuda urgentemente y yo… No puede hacer nada.

— No fue tu culpa Zoey, tú eras muy joven, no estabas preparada para una situación así — Dijo Jamie mientras se acerca a su amiga para poder consolarla en aquel triste recuerdo.

— Lo sé, ¡por eso me prometí a mí misma a ser la mejor doctora de todo este mundo, para ayudar a los demás y salvar vidas de inocente, pero también quiero que acabe de una vez la amenaza de Cruz Negra! — Dijo la eriza morada motivada dejando atrás las lágrimas, pena y tristezas.

— ¡Me gusta que digas eso! Yo mismo te ayudare a cumplir esa promesa — Dijo Jamie.

— Gracias — Dijo Zoey con su linda sonrisa, los dos terminaron con un gran y largo abrazo, el corazón de Jamie comenzó a latir con rapidez, sentía emocionado de una manera en particular, no sabía que era, no tenía idea de que era lo que su corazón le decía aunque no es la primera vez que siente eso al lado de ella.

— ¡Zoey! ¡Jamie! ¡Vengan rápido! — Grito Sonic.

Los dos erizos morados al escuchar la llamada salieron corriendo, se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Sonic y Erick, aunque no esperaban lo que se encontrarían al llegar. 

Continuara.

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, ** **sé que tarde mucho pero no se preocupen, porque en el capítulo 10 o 11 comenzara el verdadero desafío así que no se pierdan nada y recomienden la serie si tú quieres y deja tu review, claro si quieres, diem tu opinión, si te gusta o si quieres que cambie algo ;) gracias por leer n.n**


	9. ¡Los espadachines! ¡Kazuzu y Susan!

**Hola!:D Feliz navidad a todos y próspero año nuevo:) aunque ya es un poco tarde para decir eso XD aquí está el noveno capítulo, veo que últimamente muy poca gente ha leído los últimos capítulos que eh sacado, siendo los primeros con las mejores visitas, también eh notado que no han dejado sus reviews pero bueno, ojala disfruten este nuevo capítulo, también me gustaría preguntarles si les gustaría que yo publicara un fanfic romántico escolar, que trata sobre que Silver y Amy son los mejores amigos, Amy está enamorada de Sonic, Silver está enamorado de Blaze pero Sonic está enamorado de la felina pero esta ignora al erizo azul debido que hace poco termino con su novio llamado Shadow y hay algo peor… Amy y Blaze son mejores amigas, Amy se ara amiga de Sonic y Silver se ara amigo de Blaze pero los mejores amigos se darán cuenta del dolor que puede traer al amar a un amigo/a que está interesado en alguien más pero en esos momentos serán cuando Amy y Silver estén más unidos que nunca, ese se podría decir que es el summary XD díganme si les interesaría leer una historia así:)**

Capítulo 9: ¡La llegada de los espadachines! ¡Kazuzu y Susan!

Jamie y Zoey llegaron donde Sonic les había llamado, los dos erizos esperaron encontrarse con un problema pero todo lo contrario, se encontraron a sus amigos completamente tranquilos, sentados platicando con dos desconocidos, uno era zorro negro con pelaje blanco en la boca, tiene una cara seria y de pocos amigos, se puede ver que tiene buen estado físico, su pelo es algo largo, tiene una cola de cabello y la parte de arriba de su cabello se mostraba su pelo para abajo, sus ojos son de color purpura, lleva puesto una camisa sin mangas de color negro, unos pantalones del mismo color, pero parecían anchas, como ropa vieja y tradicional, también tiene una cinta roja en la cintura y muñequeras del mismo color, botas antiguas de color azul fuerte, al lado de él hay una katana muy grande, parece ser de su propiedad, luego esta una eriza amarilla de ojos azules, sus púas eran muy largas, no lo tiene sujetado, lleva el mismo atuendo que el zorro solo que envés de tener una cinta roja, ella tiene una cinta blanca y las muñequeras son del mismo color y tiene una katana normal.

Jamie y Zoey se sientan también, formando un círculo con los siete.

— Buenas tardes, permítanme presentarme — Dijo educadamente el zorro negro— Mi nombre es Kazuzu y ella es mi hermanastra, Susan — Dijo mientras miro a la eriza amarilla y volteo a ver a Sonic.

— ¿Enserio? — Preguntó Jamie.

— Si, mis padres murieron cuando solo era una bebe y fui adoptada por la familia de Kazuzu — Dijo Susan sacando una vieja y arrugada foto, con dos esquinas quemadas, y se las enseña a Sonic y sus amigos, en la foto se puede ver a sus dos padres, a ella misma con unos meses de nacida y a su hermano que aparenta unos 2 años — Mi familia murió por un incendio, por lo que eh investigado, mi familia fue bastante rica, vivían en una gran casa pero como no quisieron darle parte de su fortuna a Cruz Negra tuvieron que sufrir las consecuencias… — Acto seguido Susan se levantó la camisa mostrando unas cicatrices en la espalda, bastante grandes, parte de la cicatrices están tapadas con las vendas que usa como sostén.

— Qué horrible… — Dijo Sonic en voz baja.

— ¿Y cuantos años tienen? — preguntó Zoey.

— Yo tengo 16 años — Dijo Susan.

— Yo 21 años — Dijo Kazuzu.

— Bueno ya que ustedes se presentaron es nuestro turno — Dijo Sonic amablemente — Yo soy Sonic The Hedgehog y tengo 17 años, vengo del lado sur de Mobius, no sé si habrán escuchado de mi antes, yo salve muchas veces el sur de Mobius de Eggman, también eh salvado a muchos otros planetas — Dijo Sonic con orgullo.

— Eh escuchado sobre Eggman antes, él nunca se ha atrevido a meterse al lado Norte debido a su miedo de meterse a Cruz Negra, perdona lo que te diré Sonic pero los del lado Sur son unos malditos bastardos, después de la guerra entre los dos lados nunca se atrevieron a ayudarnos cuando apareció Cruz Negra… Sé que ellos tuvieron sus problemas con Eggman antes pero la diferencia es enorme, Cruz Negra lleva más de 80 años existiendo, y no te culpo de nada a ti Sonic ya que supongo que el imperio Acorn nunca te dijo nada, ¡te ocultaron la verdad todo este tiempo! — Dijo Kazuzu de manera acusadora apuntando a Sonic. — ¿Acaso me dirás que la familia "real" sabe que estás aquí?

— Bueno… no, no saben que estoy aquí — Dijo Sonic confundido.

— Lo supuse — Dijo Kazuzu mientras se sienta.

— Yo soy Jamie y tengo 14 años — Dijo alegremente para acabar con el pequeño silencio incomodo que ya se había creado.

— Yo soy Erick Flowers, tengo 20 años y soy un ex agente policiaco de EAGLE, mi padre fue asesinado por Cruz Negra y mi madre por ser doctora la secuestraron, a los 12 años entre a un orfanato donde por razones personales termine en manos de EAGLE cuando tenía 16 años, es una larga historia de porque termine en EAGLE pero ya estoy harto de no poder acabar con Cruz Negra y por eso deje esa vida.

— Yo soy Zoey McCrimmon y tengo 18 años, soy una experta en la medicina — Dijo alegremente.

— Bueno, es mi turno de decirles un poco sobre mi… — Dijo Kazuzu en forma fría y seria

— Quiero ser el mejor espadachín de todo este planeta y para lograrlo tengo que vencer a Barza, uno de los creadores de Cruz Negra, mi padre lo encontró y se enfrentó a él pero termino muerto… y ahora es mi turno. 

— Tú meta suena interesante Kazuzu — Dijo Erick con una media sonrisa.

— Así que nosotros siete nos encargaremos de toda Cruz Negra — Dijo Sonic con su actitud positiva de siempre.

— ¿Siete? — Pregunto Susan confundida — ¿Quién y donde está el séptimo?

— No sé quién es en exactitud y tampoco sé dónde está pero lo que sí sé es que él nos ayudará, estoy seguro — Dijo Sonic con los ojos cerrados y al final los abre y mira a Susan a los ojos con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te refieres a Mr. X? — Preguntó Erick.

— ¿Mr. X? — Preguntó Kazuzu confundido — ¿Se refieren al guerrero enmascarado que lucho en Los Juegos de Guerra verdad?

— Si — Dijo Erick.

— Eso es imposible… — Dijo Kazuzu.

— Puede haber muchas cosas difíciles pero ninguna imposible — Dijo Sonic mientras le daba una palmada a Kazuzu.

— Bueno, mañana en la mañana llegaremos a Chi City y estaremos listo para la batalla — Dijo Erick con un ceño frunciendo pero a la vez sonriendo.

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, perdón a todas las personas que esperaron tanto :c pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo y dejen sus reviews y díganme si les gustaría leer la historia que dije al inicio, que tengan un buen día c:**


End file.
